Angel May Care
by BeccaMoriarty
Summary: So! This is my first fic and is based on Supernatural. It is written for and stars my good friend SadieQHiddleston and mainly follows Dean Winchester. Please fell free to leave me reviews but also please keep in mind that this is my first fic and so is likely to be a little sketchy. Enjoy!


Dean woke up to the sunlight streaming on his face. He stretched a little and then became aware of the presence next to him. Turning around, the hazy memories of the beautiful, funny and slightly drunk brunette at the bar came flooding back. He grinned to himself as he watched her sleeping peacefully and thought of how he would describe his score to Sam later. That was a thought. Where was Sam? Dean did have their motel room key after all. He turned back around and picked up his phone. 17 missed calls and 9 new messages. All from Sam. Oops. Dean got out of bed extra carefully and put his clothes on. Collecting them from around the room and grinning each time he did so, he checked behind him to make sure his sleeping beauty was still asleep before quietly exiting the room. But as his feet left the threshold, something stopped him. A deep lurch in the pit of his stomach. This had never happened before, he thought, he had left girls like this after one-night-stands many times before, they were just meaningless. Meaningless. The word hit him like a bullet. Something about this girl was definitely not meaningless. His cell phone rang, snapping him out of his train of thought. Dean answered the phone and held it a short distance away from his ear as an impressive string of swear words came at him from Sam. Still enduring the foul language and smirking at how well he had taught his little brother, Dean closed the door to the girl's room, locking it and sliding the key under the door.

"What the Hell?" Sam shouted as he saw Dean coming down the steps outside the apartment block.

"You leave the bar after I go to the toilet, with some random chick as drunk as you are AND YOU TAKE THE MOTEL KEY WITH YOU?!" Dean just smirked as he got into his beloved Impala, leaving Sam exasperatedly standing beside it.

"You're supposed to be the responsible one." Sam muttered, getting into the driver's seat.

"She wasn't just 'some random chick', Sammy, she was…" he trailed off, looking into thin air.

"She was what, Dean? Worth leaving me to sleep in the Impala for a night?" Sam cut in angrily.

"Well…" Dean started, but he was once again cut off, this time by a piercing scream coming from inside the building he had just left...  
Dean was out like a shot, running back up the steps and into the building with Sam following behind at a more leisurely pace.  
Dean came to the room he'd recently left and started hammering on the door.

"SADIE?" he yelled, desperately thumping the door.

"Dean, calm down, she probably just saw a spider or something." Sam mumbled, impressed that Dean could actually remember this girl's name.

"She's not afraid of spiders" Dean replied, remembering more and more of the previous night. Suddenly, another blood-curdling scream filled the air and it was definitely coming from inside the flat.

"SADIE!" Dean shouted. He took a few steps back and then ran at the door with his shoulder, finally breaking it down. Both brothers ran into the room to find the girl, Sadie, on the floor unconscious wrapped only in a towel. Dean dropped to her side.

"Sadie? Sadie can you hear me?" He said, gently shaking her shoulder. "Sam, get the duvet from the bed and check the apartment." He instructed, giving his brother a look that he knew to be an I-am-deathly-serious kind of look. He did as he was told, getting the duvet which Dean then wrapped around the girl and then beginning to check the apartment. Dean was still trying to rouse Sadie. She had no visible injuries, he noticed, but he could remember from the previous night that she was not your average terrified-of-a-spider girl. Whatever made her scream like that must have been something… well… in the brothers' area of expertise. Finally, after a good 10 minutes of trying, Sadie's eyes flickered open.

"Sadie? Are you ok? What happened?" Dean asked, helping her to sit up.

"Dean? Why are you back…you left… then…then..." Sadie's confused mumblings trailed off as a look of horror spread over her face.

"Sadie? What happened? What made you scream? You screamed twice and then we found in here unconscious. What happened?"

"I…I…there was a light, a really bright light… I came out of the shower and my room was just filled with light coming from the window…I went to see what it was and this person came through my window without smashing it, he was floating…this is gonna sound crazy but, well, he had wings. He had giant, feathered wings and he spoke to me. He said I was his daughter and I was already screaming by that point so I figure that was when I blacked out." Dean looked across to Sam. His face was the same as his.

"Uh, Sadie, we'll let you get dressed and then are you alright to talk some more?" Dean asked, a hand on her cheek. She nodded."Ok, we'll be right outside if you need us." The brothers left Sadie to change and headed out into the corridor.

"It sounds like…" Sam started.

"An angel? Yeah, it does doesn't it? But why here, why her? Dean answered. Their looks of confusion were clear.

"Why did it leave her?" Sam asked after moments of silent thought.

"Maybe after Sadie blacked out, it got scared that it had shocked her, and just left."

"But then surely that would mean it will come back and try again?" Sam spoke with a breakthrough.

"Why don't we concentrate on why he came to her in the first place? She said that he told her she was his daughter. Now I 'know' her," said Dean, coyly giving Sam a quick side glance, "and she isn't an angel."

"Well, angels don't exactly get the wrong flat so what is she then?"

"A Nephilim."


End file.
